Historias Harry Potter de Todos los Sabores
by black.einherjer
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de momentos de todos los personajes de la saga. HP no es mío, es de JK. Entren y disfruten.
1. El inicio de la Marca Tenebrosa

_Hola a todos. Inauguro esta serie de drabbles aleatorios con una historia del pequeño Voldy, antes de conocer al viejito manipulador a los 11 años. El próximo, si se portan bien (o sea si dejan **reviews**) es sobre Regulus y sus ultimos días de vida_

* * *

**El inicio de la M****arca Tenebrosa**

Tom Riddle no era un muchacho común y corriente; desde su nacimiento hasta la forma en que se ataba los cordones era inusual. Pero a el no le incomodaba sentirse diferente a todos los que lo rodeaban, sino que buscaba acentuar esa diferencia. Tom Riddle era un mago, ni más ni menos.

Tenía alrededor de 8 años cuando descubrió que podía hacer que las cosas se movieran por si solas, que podía causar tormento a las personas que el odiaba. Pero no fue sino hasta la primera excursión del año a la que fue con los chicos del orfanatorio en el que vivía cuando descubrió que poseía una habilidad que lo hacía aún más inusual entre los magos, una habilidad presente solo en la estirpe mas oscura y tenebrosa del mundo mágico.

Tenía 11 años y se encontraba en un descampado en las afueras de Londres (el orfanatorio no se molestaba en llevar a los chicos a un lugar muy lejano), había decidido dar un paseo acompañado únicamente por una niña poco menor que él. Riddle no soportaba la compañía de gente tan risueña y estúpida como aquella niña y comenzaba a sentirse completamente molesto hasta el punto de contestar sus preguntas con monosílabos cargados de pura frialdad.

Habían caminado por una hora cuando un hombre desaliñado y evidentemente borracho se apareció de entre unos matorrales, embistiendo a Riddle y provocando que la niña saliera corriendo aterrorizada. El hombre ebrio quiso seguirla en la carrera pero se encontró con el pie de Riddle que lo hizo tropezar y caer. Incorporándose, le asestó una bofetada que lo hizo caer. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso y aterrorizado y no iba a permitir que él fuera tratado así, pero sin embargo se le escapó por entre las comisuras de los labios un débil susurro que se podía interpretar como "ayuda".

Cuando Riddle se incorporó, un terrible grito lo hizo darse vuelta. El hombre estaba siendo atacado por serpientes. Serpientes que se escurrían por dentro de sus pantalones, se metían por entre las mangas de su camisa desabrochada, le estrujaban el cuello, los brazos, las piernas y lo mordían; eran alrededor de 30. El ver como el hombre se desplomaba semimuerto le produjo una intensa oleada de placer, un sentimiento que no pudo compararse con la vez que hizo que el conejo de su compañera se ahorcase. Pero entonces se le acercó una serpiente un tanto más grande que las otras, y Riddle no supo porque, pero esa serpiente no se estaba acercando para atacarlo, sino para ¿comprobar que estaba bien? Se quedo observándola por unos segundos cuando susurró "Gracias", a lo que la serpiente respondió con un siseo inaudible para cualquiera, pero Tom Riddle lo entendió perfectamente: "Cuando quieras".

Las demás serpientes dejaron de alimentarse del cadáver y se irguieron en estado de alerta cuando varias personas llegaron al lugar donde seguramente habían escuchado que provenían los gritos. Todos ahogaron un grito de terror cuando vieron la escena. Riddle miró el entonces decapitado cadáver y observó entre la muchedumbre a la chica que lo había acompañado y a su tutora del orfanatorio, ambas con expresión aterrorizada. Las serpientes se apresuraron a escabullirse cuando la luz de varias linternas dio de lleno en ellas. La más grande incluso desapareció aun más rápido que las demás. La tutora tomo a Riddle por el brazo y él se dejo acompañar sin oposición hasta su campamento. Al llegar, le narró todo lo ocurrido a la tutora, obviando las partes en las que se entendía perfectamente con las serpientes y cuando finalizó ella se sentía completamente aliviada de saber que el estaba bien.

Al otro día al mediodía, se marcho con el permiso de su tutora, esta vez solo, hacia donde había estado la noche anterior. Llegó y lo primero que encontró fueron las manchas de sangre y varias clases de insectos (el cadáver había sido removido aparentemente). Decidió seguir explorando en busca de algo mas que probara lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, hasta que finalmente encontró un nido de serpientes y, a un costado, una calavera. Pero lo mas extraño que vió fue como la mandíbula se abría para dejar salir una serpiente que comenzaba a enroscarse alrededor del cráneo descarnado. Para él era una revelación ver esa imagen sobre el pasto verde pero lo que no sabía era que mas de 30 años después de aquel episodio, todo el mundo mágico reconocería con horror una imagen semejante tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo de algún mortífago o bien brillando en el cielo por sobre algún edificio cuyo contenido nadie querría descubrir.


	2. La lealtad de Regulus

Segundo chap. Regulus en sus ultimos días.

* * *

**La lealtad de Regulus**

La sala principal de la gran mansión se encontraba casi abarrotada de gente vestida de túnica y capucha negras observando lo que acontecía sobre la alfombra. En medio de la ronda se hallaba de pie una figura humana vestida igual que el resto y parecía como si su presencia provocara una mezcla de admiración y aprehensión entre los presentes. Arrodillado ante él se encontraba un hombre joven que le miraba con un cierto respeto que rayaba en la admiración. Una fría y aguda voz rompió el silencio:

_-Regulus Arcturus Black, me has dicho que te presentas__te voluntariamente aquí en casa de tus primos para ofrecer tus servicios como Mortífago. ¿Debo suponer primariamente que descubriste mi ubicación y el uso paralelo de esta mansión como mi propio cuartel general, o tal vez tus queridos primos vieron en ti un potencial seguidor, lo cual ya veremos?-_

_-No, señor. __Yo mismo descubrí su ubicación.- _respondió con orgullo el hombre arrodillado- _Y en cuanto a lo de seguirle incondicionalmente, créame que lo hago de pura fe y devoción. Me permitiría quizás - _vaciló el hombre -_ el deseo de limpiar el apellido de mi familia que fue mancillado por mi innoble hermano Sirius.- _puso todo el odio posible en mencionar estas tres ultimas palabras.

Unos cuantos murmullos de interés se esparcieron por la sala. El encapuchado más cercano a Lord Voldemort se movió hacia delante y carraspeó. Era una mujer. Todas las cabezas, menos la del Señor Tenebroso, se volvieron hacia ella.

_-Si mi señor me permite, mi hermana y yo tenemos fuertes motivos para creer en nuestro primo Regulus. Estoy segura de…-_

Pero Lord Voldemort levanto una mano y se generó un silencio algo tenso.

_-Sí, Bellatrix. __En muchas oportunidades me explicaste las razones de la posible credibilidad de las palabras de tu primo Regulus, de que no es como su hermano y de que el sí respeta la pureza de la sangre. Así es, Regulus. - _dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente al hombre arrodillado- _Tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano otro miembro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black intentaría unirse a mi. Debes estar convencido absolutamente porque una vez que entras, no sales, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo tenías presente.-_

Levantó su mano derecha enarbolando una varita mágica -todos se tensaron- e hizo aparecer una copa que contenía un líquido espeso y burbujeante de color verde que parecía ponzoñoso.

_-Bebe, Regulus__. -_ le ordenó Voldemort.

Regulus tomó la copa cautelosamente y bebió trago a trago mirando de vez en cuando a Voldemort. Una vez que finalizó, el silencio reinante se tensó aún más, pero al cabo de medio minuto nada más sucedió.

_-Muy bien, Regulus. –_ Dijo Lord Voldemort-_ Esto prueba que tienes confianza ciega en mí. Podría haber desconfiado de ti, puesto veneno en esa copa y asunto concluido. –_Regulus se estremeció-_ Pero reconozco tu potencial y estoy dispuesto a aceptarte como uno más de mis Mortífagos. Levanta tu brazo izquierdo.-_

Regulus obedeció rápidamente y Voldemort tocó en su brazo con la varita. Inmediatamente, apareció en el punto donde tocó un tatuaje negro con forma de calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su descarnada boca. La sala entera prorrumpió en vítores y aplausos y Regulus se sintió mas aliviado y contento que nunca, mientras se dejaba palmear en la espalda por sus nuevos compañeros.

Tres meses después, Regulus pedía a Kreacher, su fiel elfo doméstico, que ayudase a Voldemort en una misión: la de ocultar un medallón en una vasija llena de veneno, dentro de una caverna en mitad del mar.

Regulus se encontraba en su casa cuando Kreacher reapareció luego de haber cumplido la misión. Pero algo andaba mal: Kreacher yacía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, llorando desconsoladamente y chillando como si de eso dependiera su vida. Regulus corrió hacia él desesperadamente para socorrerlo, entonces el elfo lo vio y sus gritos fueron casi ininteligibles:

_-¡Kreacher necesita agua! ¡Kreacher necesita agua!-_

Regulus hizo aparecer varias copas, las llenó con agua y se las dio al elfo, quien bebió una tras otra. Al cabo de media hora y unos diez intentos, Kreacher fue capaz de levantarse sin volver a caerse. Fue entonces cuando habló:

_-Kreacher ha cumplido su misión. El Señor Tenebroso se marchó de la cueva satisfecho._

_-Pero, ¿por qué no volviste con él, Kreacher? ¿Y qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Cuéntamelo todo.__- _ordenó Regulus.

El elfo le contó todo lo ocurrido dentro de la caverna detalladamente: la ubicación de la caverna, el pago de sangre por parte de Kreacher, el lago oscuro, la balsa verde, la isla con la vasija en el medio, Voldemort obligando a Kreacher a beber la poción, el sufrimiento de Kreacher, Voldemort poniendo el medallón en la vasija y la huida del Señor Tenebroso dejando a Kreacher agonizando, la sed repentina de Kreacher y finalmente los Inferi del lago. Parecía como si los hechos más cercanos en el tiempo fuesen los más duros de contar para el elfo, quien se volvía más y mas tenso.

Cuando Kreacher terminó de contar, Regulus se encontraba mitad conmocionado, mitad furioso. El Señor Tenebroso había tratado a su elfo como a un cobayo de Indias, sin importarle siquiera que fuese de uno de sus seguidores. Pero había algo mas que le preocupaba a Regulus. ¿Qué era eso tan importante para el Señor Oscuro que requería de una ubicación tan segura como peligrosa?

Regulus le pidió a Kreacher que se escondiera y no salga de casa y que no les contara nada de lo ocurrido a sus padres. Entonces salió de la casa y se apareció frente a la mansión de los Malfoy. Levanto la mano como saludando a alguien y caminó atravesando las verjas como si fuera humo. Entró sigilosamente a la mansión, cuya puerta se había abierto aparentemente sin que nadie la abriese. Llegando a la puerta de la sala principal, oyó una conversación. Se detuvo a escuchar:

_-Lucius, supones que es lo que tengo aquí en mi mano, ¿no es __así?-_ dijo la voz de su amo Voldemort.

_-Si, mi señor. Es un libro con tapas negras-_ dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

_-__Un diario, en realidad. El nombre de su propietario aparece aquí escrito, ¿ves?-_

_-Si, mi señor. "T. M. Riddle". ¿Po__dría saber a quien…?-_

_-Tom Riddle. Un muggle insolente que se atrevió a incordiarme.- _dijo Voldemort con una voz que daba el tema por zanjado.

_-De acuerdo, señor. ¿__Y… quiere que yo me haga cargo de resguardarlo en mi cámara acorazada de Gringotts?-_

_-Exactamente, Lucius. Se de buena fe que tu cámara es una de las mas custodiadas y seguras de todo el mundo mágico.-_

_-Si, __así es mi señor. Pero no veo porque requiera este diario una custodia tan grande, si me permite el atrevimiento.-_

_-No, Lucius. No te lo permito.-_dijo Voldemort fríamente y luego se echo a reír- _Este diario hechiza a aquel que se atreva a escribir y confiar en él y le explica como abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Supongo que has oído hablar de ella.-_

_-¿L-la C-Cámara d-de…? Por supuesto, mi lord.-_

_-Bueno, pues yo soy el heredero de Slytherin, quien hace casi 40 años abrió nuevamente la cámara y asesinó a la sangre sucia que ahora ronda por los baños de Hogwarts como fantasma.-_

_-Le estuvo bien empleado.-_dijo Lucius socarronamente.

-_Pero desgraciadamente no pude completar mi labor en mi época de estudiante.- _dijo Voldemort y Lucius dejó de reírse.

-_Entonces, ¿planea abrir usted la cámara luego de conquistar el Ministerio de Magia?-_

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Lucius. __Sólo ocúpate de guardar el diario en tu cámara.-_

_-Mi señor, Bellatrix tiene en su cámara una copa que usted le pidió que guardase. ¿Tiene algo que ver…?-_

_-¡SILENCIO, LUCIUS! _– Dijo Voldemort con furia.- _¡No hagas más preguntas estúpidas y haz lo que te dije!-_

Lucius debió haber cruzado un cierto límite en su búsqueda de la verdad, porque no preguntó mas nada. Regulus supo que ya había escuchado suficiente y decidió irse. Cuando regresó a su casa, aun sorprendido de que su amo no lo hubiera descubierto escabulléndose dentro y fuera de la casa, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había escuchado.

De modo que Voldemort requería cuidar de tres objetos muy valiosos para él. Según tenía entendido Regulus, el Señor Oscuro nunca había tenido tanto aprecio por objetos materiales como para que requieran tanta seguridad. Pero había algo más: Lucius aparentemente había dado en la tecla al preguntar si esos tres objetos tenían algo en común, debido a la reacción de Voldemort.

–"_El diario muestra como abrir la Cámara de los Secretos"- _pensaba Regulus, cuya mente estaba funcionando a toda máquina.-_ "El Señor Oscuro quiere resguardarlo porque abre la cámara… pero no parece tener sentido. Si quisiera que se vuelva a abrir la cámara, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo hubiera dejado en Hogwarts en algún lugar de la sala común de Slytherin? Quizás no solo sirva para eso el diario. Quizás contenga algo más… algún secreto. Después de todo, es un diario… Hay además una copa que requería del mismo trato que el diario. Pero la copa no abría ninguna cámara secreta, no que él supiera. Estaba además el medallón… Tres objetos valiosos para el Señor Oscuro… completamente resguardados… como si esos tres objetos tuvieran algún significado extraño… como si la existencia del Señor Oscuro dependiera de… de…_

Regulus despertó y abrió los ojos, todavía absorto en sus pensamientos. Algo había recordado: su padre hablando de un "orcrux" o algo así hacía varios años. Se dirigió corriendo, casi volando a la biblioteca secreta de su padre y buscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: _"Los secretos de la artes mas oscuras"_. Tomó el libro con tapas de cuero negro, lo abrió y ojeó hasta que llegó a un capítulo cuyo título rezaba: _"Horrocruxes" _y leyó la definición:

"_Un horrocrux es un objeto normal que encierra un fragmento del alma de una persona. Se logra encerrar el fr__agmento de alma en el objeto cuando se comete asesinato, el acto más atroz y tenebroso, para desgarrar el alma. Luego se conjura el encantamiento para encerrar en el objeto el fragmento de alma que se desgarró. Más información, abajo."_

No, no más información. Regulus ya había obtenido la que quería y no estaba dispuesto a saber más. Esa noche bajó hacia la habitación de Kreacher. Allí, en efecto se encontraba el elfo.

_-¿Requiere el amo Regulus de mi atención__?-_ preguntó el elfo inclinándose.

_-Si, Kreacher. Necesito que me lleves a la cueva donde el Señor Tenebroso te llevó.- _ordenó Regulus desencajado.

El elfo lo miró con horror, pero un instante después se inclinó, lo tomó del brazo y desaparecieron juntos. Llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, Kreacher ya estaba a punto de "pagar" con sangre para entrar pero Regulus lo apartó y "pagó" él con su sangre.

_-Kreacher, te pido que esta noche no intervengas. Solo llévame a la isla.-_dijo Regulus nerviosamente.

Allí fueron. Llegaron al lago, tomaron la barca y cruzaron en dirección a la isla. Una vez allí, Regulus hizo aparecer una copa y la hundió en la vasija llena de veneno. Previendo lo que su amo iba a hacer, Kreacher se estremeció pero fue Regulus quien bebió. Eso fue peor para el elfo, quien se adelantó pero su amo levantó la mano como indicándole que se detuviera. Le dio a Kreacher, que se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas con lo que veía, un relicario que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica y le ordenó que lo cambiara por el que se encontraba dentro.

Siguió bebiendo, debilitándose trago tras trago y lanzando los gritos más desgarradores que pudo. Su voluntad fue más fuerte al final cuando tomó la última copa de poción y la bebió hasta el fondo. Entonces, Kreacher hizo lo que su amo le ordenó y ya estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando Regulus quien apenas podía sostenerse de rodillas le lanzó un manotazo que lo lanzó varios metros atrás, sin caer al lago.

_-K-Kreacher…_- dijo Regulus con todo el esfuerzo posible y llenando la vasija con mas poción-_ r-r-recuerda mi orden… n-no i-intervengas… v-vuelve a c-casa… no les c-cuentes nada a mis p-padres… d-destruye ese medallón…-_

_-Si, a-amo.- _dijo Kreacher llorando desconsoladamente y levantándose- _Lo haré.-_

_-G-Gracias, K-Kreacher por t-todo. S-Siempre te q-quise, adiós.-_ dijo Regulus forzando una sonrisa y levantándose.

Entonces, se dirigió a trompicones hacia la orilla del lago para aplacar su sed. Kreacher no podía ayudarlo, ya que no podía desobedecerle, pero alcanzó a ver con profunda tristeza antes de desaparecer cómo los Inferi lo arrastraban al fondo del lago.

El súbito cambio de lealtad no fue advertido por Voldemort, quien además tampoco descubrió el medallón falso. En el interior de éste, Harry, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, pudo leer una nota escrita con la letra de Regulus:

"_Al Señor Oscuro._

_Sé que llevaré mucho tiempo muerto cuando leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el auténtico Horrocrux e intentaré destruirlo lo antes posible._

_Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te planten cara serás mortal una vez más._

_R.A.B."_


End file.
